Boyfriend and Girlfriend
by SpyroCynder4eva
Summary: "My name is Julia Strauss nee Dragneel. Older sister of Zeref and Natsu Dragneel. Resurrected as an Etherious Fire Demon, one of my brother's strongest. I am E.J.S, Etherious Julia Strauss, and this is my story."


While walking in a shady part of a city, a young woman is watched by three guys from the shadows.

When they corner her in an alley, a voice sounds.

"Julia!" a young man shouts, calling her over.

Running over to him, he puts his arms around her protectively. "Did they hurt you?" He asks.

She shakes her head, kissing him. He leans down and returns her kiss.

"Hey! Leave her alone! She's innocent!" One of the guys shouts.

"She's my girlfriend. I don't have to leave her alone here." The young man snaps back.

She puts her hand on his face, kissing him. "Hey, Jamie, calm down. I'm fine." She says, smiling at him.

Obviously, her touch has a soothing effect on him, as he growls at the group of guys and leads her off.

"Stay away from my girl, you hear? Otherwise it'll be worse the next time you corner her." Jamie threatens, his eyes flashing.

She lightly slaps him, "Come on dork. Let's go." She says, running off.

He smiles, shakes his head, and chases off after her.

She turns, sticks her tongue out, and increases her speed, darting through the crowd.

When he finally catches her, she's breathless. "Come here you." He says, pulling her close. Staring into each other's eyes, they kiss.

She doesn't resist, laying her head on his shoulder.

' _For so long I've been ready for a relationship. Now, I'm in one. I couldn't be happier.'_ She thinks, smiling.

"Hey, Jamie?" She asks. "Yeah, Julia? What is it?" He asks, meeting her faded blue eyes.

She ducks, escaping his arms, and faces him. "There's something you should know. For so long, I've been waiting for a relationship. Now that I have one, I'm happy, but it also reminds me of how long I was left to fight my own demons by myself." She says, her eyes tearing up.

"Julia. Look at me." He orders. She does. "You've got me now. You're no longer alone, right?" He asks.

"Right." She affirms, her eyes sparkling.

"Your confession only made me fall deeper in love with you, you know that, right?" He asks, his voice soft.

Her eyes widening, she answers. "No. I didn't. I love you, Jamie." She says. "I love you too." He smiles, kissing her.

They walk hand in hand, when she starts singing, her melodious voice entrancing him.

She sings of her love for him and her family. He's stunned.

"I didn't know you could sing." He says. She looks up at him. "Neither did I. Apparently, it's something I've always been able to do." She answers.

Falling quiet, she stares into the distance, distant.

"Stop. Is everything okay?" He asks firmly.

She jumps, startled. "No. I'm just thinking about what could have been." She answers.

He stares at her. "What do you mean?" He asks, confused.

"When I was either six or seven, my best friend left me. It's now been at least thirteen or fourteen years since she left. I've never forgotten her, yet the empty hole she left soon faded." She explains.

He pulls her close. "I'm sorry." He says. She stiffens. "Are you sniffing me?" She demands, her eyes narrowing.

He tenses, "No." "Of course you aren't. Don't lie to me. Were. You. Sniffing. Me?" She repeats, her narrowed eyes focusing on him, voice deadly.

He squeaks under her terrifying stare. "Yes." He manages. She closes in on him, before hugging him with a kiss.

He holds her tight, suddenly she starts to struggle. "Argh!" She snarls, shaking. Falling to the ground, she writhes.

"Jamie… Go. Get out of here. The demon within me is trying to take control. Go!" She screams. He watches in horrified shock as his beloved's eyes turn red, and she laughs insanely.

"Julia…?" He tentatively asks. "Go!" She shouts again. He turns and runs, not wanting to leave her.

But he had to listen and obey. How long had she had a demon within her?

Running as fast as he could, not daring to look back and find a horror scene, he kept going, dead-set on telling her family what had happened.

Hearing crazed laughter rapidly catching up to him, he veers left, trying to out run her, but he knows her catching him is inevitable.

Finding his way back to her parents, he quickly fills them in. They go pale, as if they caused her to become a demon.

"She's actually not our daughter. She's the older sister of Zeref and Natsu Dragneel, who was revived by Zeref, her too. E.J.D is her real name, Etherious Julia Dragneel, along with her brother, E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Both are their brother's most powerful Etherious." Her fake mother says.

"You see, when she and Natsu died, Zeref did everything he could to resurrect them. He succeeded, but made them demons. She's become E.J.D at last." Her fake father explains.

He is shocked. His girlfriend is a demon? "Zeref gave her to us to raise and care for. We didn't do too well with making sure she was happy. We inadvertently triggered her transformation into E.J.D. Her eyes would turn fully red at random moments, her scales, wings and horns would appear, signalling she was discovering who she really is." Her fake sister says.

"She can control fire, which is odd, since she practically destroyed her bedroom in a nightmare. She showed us her growing control over her fire, which amazed us." Sam explains.

"So wait, my girlfriend is a fire demon, resurrected?" He asks. They nod. He turns and runs back to her. "Julia! Where are you?!" He shouts, searching. "I'm right here, Jamie." She says from behind him.

He whips around, seeing her. "Thank God you're safe. Your parents and sister told me everything." He says, kissing her. She smiles at him, "They told you everything, didn't they?" She asks.

He nods. "My family can be like that sometimes. Dysfunctional, sure, but telling you who I really am? Now that just crosses the line." She says, shaking her head.

"No matter what, despite the fact I'm a resurrected Etherious fire demon, I'm still capable of love. I love you, Jamie." She says, before kissing him.

For the next few months, the human and demon pair were happy. Until Zeref came, asking to visit his sister. It was just a normal day at home, when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Julia calls, walking to the door and opening it. "Zeref? What are you doing here?" She asks. "Julia? What's going on? Did you say Zeref?" Her sister asks, coming up.

"No time! Gotta go!" She calls, slamming the door. "Hey. Been a long time, right?" She asks, sitting down on the step. He sits down next to her. "Yeah, I guess it has been a long time." He smiles.

"Julia, I want you to know that I'm here for you, always." He says, staring down at the ground. She kisses him on the cheek, smiling. "I know you are. How's Natsu? Is he doing okay?" She asks.

"He's fine." He answers. For a few minutes, they sit there, quiet. Zeref gets up, turning to face her. She gets up as well. "Stay safe, brother." She says.

"You too, sister." He answers. She stands there watching as he walks off, smiling. She turns and goes inside, closing the door behind her. Entering the kitchen, she sits down, unlocks her phone, plugging her earbuds in, and shutting out the world.

Her family watch as she drums her fingers to the music. When her phone buzzes, she stares at the screen. "Crap!" She screams, running from the room. "Natsu why do you do this!? I'm not always going to be there to save you!" She snarls.

"Julia? What's going on?" Her mother asks. "Natsu. He's destroying things like usual. As his older sister, I need to help him. I'll be gone for a few weeks, okay?" She answers.

"Okay." Her mother says, watching her run off. Once finding her brother, she smacks him upside the head. "Natsu! You idiot! Why do I have to come and save your ass every time this happens!?" She demands. "Natsu? Who is she?" A blonde girl asks. "Oh. I'm his older sister, Julia Dragneel." She answers.


End file.
